Just Your Laugh
is an original image song from Smile Pretty Cure!. It is performed by Ikeda Aya. Lyrics |-|Romaji= POKA POKA kimi ga warau dake de Ohisama mitai sekaijū ga akaruku naru Toraburu wa taitei bōken no iriguchi Ki ni naru hō e ikitaku naru nda Dareka matte ireba naosara fumidasu yo Kizutsuku koto yori kizutsuketakunai Dokidoki no saki ni nani ga aru no ka? Chīsakute mo hikaru are wa kibō kana? POKA POKA kimi ga warau dake de Norikoete yukeru fui ni komiageru yo yūki! Aozora miagete koraeteta Namida no tsubu wa mune de hora hoshi ni natta☆ Koronde kega shite kujikesō ni natte mo Min'na to no mirai akirametakunai Harahara no ato ni nani ga kuru no ka? Kimochi ga tsūji au son'na shunkan kana? SH!KU SH!KU kimi ga naita dake de Mune ga itaku naru dakara soba ni itai zutto! Hoshizora miagete omou no wa Kanashi nda bun kimi wa mata kagayaku nda☆ Dokidoki no saki ni nani ga aru no ka? Chīsakute mo hikaru are wa kibō kana? POKA POKA kimi ga warau dake de Ohisama mitai ni fui ni akaruku naru sekai! Hoshizora miagete omou no wa Kanashi nda bun kimi wa mata kagayaku nda☆ |-|Kanji= POKA POKA キミが笑うだけで おひさまみたい　世界中が明るくなる トラブルはたいてい　冒険の入り口 気になる方へ　行きたくなるんだ 誰か待っていれば　なおさら踏み出すよ 傷つくことより　傷つけたくない ドキドキの先に　何があるのか? 小さくても光る　あれは希望かな? POKA POKA キミが笑うだけで 乗り越えて行ける　ふいにこみ上げるよ　勇気! 青空　見上げてコラエテタ 涙の粒は　胸でほら　星になった☆ 転んでケガして　挫けそうになっても みんなとの未来　諦めたくない ハラハラの後に　何が来るのか? キモチが通じ合う　そんなシュンカンかな? SH!KU SH!KU キミが泣いただけで 胸が痛くなる　だから傍にいたい　ずっと! 星空 見上げて想うのは 悲しんだ分　キミはまた　輝くんだ☆ ドキドキの先に　何があるのか? 小さくても光る　あれは希望かな? POKA POKA キミが笑うだけで おひさまみたいに　ふいに明るくなる　世界! 星空　見上げて想うのは 悲しんだ分　キミはまた 輝くんだ☆ |-| English= POKA POKA just your laugh Is like the sun makes the world bright Trouble is usually the gateway to adventures Which makes us wish to go wherever we want If someone is waiting then all the more we should step out More than getting hurt I wish not to hurt anyone Just what is at the end of this throbbing heart? Small but shining could it be hope? POKA POKA just your laugh Makes me able to overcome and fills me up with sudden courage! The tear drops I've held back as I look up at the blue sky Look they've become stars in my heart☆ Even when I trip and injure myself and feel all crushed I don't want to give up on the future with everyone What will come after thrills? Is mutual feelings such a moment? SH!KU SH!KU just your tears Makes my heart hurt so I want to stay with you always! As I look up at the starry sky I think Of you sparkling again after sorrow☆ Just what is at the end of this throbbing heart? Small but shining could it be hope? POKA POKA just your laugh Is like the sun makes the world suddenly become bright! As I look up at the starry sky I think Of you sparkling again after sorrow☆ Trivia *"P■KA P■KA" comes from "pokapoka", an onomatopoeic word meaning "warmth throughout one's body". *"SH!KU SH!KU" comes from "shikushiku", an onomatopoeic word meaning "crying". Audio Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Music